


Friends forever

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN Microfics [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, CMBYN Microfic, Comfort, Emotional Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends Forever, Friendship, Sweet Fluff, Thunder - Freeform, challenge, wordcount: 50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Elio and Marzia talk about their relationship after Oliver left.
Relationships: Marzia/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Microfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	Friends forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN-Microfic-Challenge on Tumblr, using the prompt: "Thunder"
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudos and comments. 😊

Thunder keeps rolling from afar.

“Are you still mad at me?”

“I was never mad at you.”

Elio looks at Marzia, surprised.

“You fell in love. And I still love you.”

She shrugs and lightning paints the sky white for a moment.

“As in...?”

asks Elio.

“As in friends forever.”


End file.
